Sober
by GinZura 3
Summary: "Tú no sabes amarme cuando estás sobrio" Advertencia: M-preg GinZura Gracias a mi beta QueenAiilana por ayudarme a que esto haya quedado bien y no sea kk :'v(?


Capitulo 1. Primer mes.

El invierno comenzaba a caer, cada día que pasaba el frio era más abrumador; el ex terrorista más querido de Edo se encontraba con su querida mascota rumbo a su restaurante preferido, Hokuto Shinken **;** ya se había convertido en una rutina diaria, todos los días iba a deleitar su paladar con la soba que servían aunque estos últimos días le daba un poco de pena ir.

Al llegar se encontró con la sorpresa de que su amigo de cabellera plateada estaba sentado hablando con la propietaria mientras esperaba su orden, eso sí era extraño, considerando que este muy rara vez traía dinero.

-Buenos días-Katsura saludo al momento de acercarse a la barra, el letrero de Elizabeth tenía la misma frase.

-Zura… ¿Desde temprano vienes a acosar?- Susurro Gintoki al recién llegado mientras este se sentaba en el banco junto a él.

-Yo no acoso a nadie, solo vengo a comer soba como alguien normal- Le susurro de vuelta con un toque de reclamo- Y no es Zura, es Katsura.

-Alguien normal no vendría a pedir soba a un restaurante de ramen, idiota.

-Aquí tiene su pedido, Gin-san- Dijo Ikumatsu mientras ponía el tazón frente al samurái holgazán, el cual al verlo se apresuró a dar las gracias- Un tazón de soba, ¿cierto?- le pregunto a su comensal habitual.

-Ah…si- Respondió Katsura mirando de reojo a Gintoki devorar con entusiasmo su comida y el estomago se le revolvió.

-Katsura-san esta vez, por favor, termina tu soba antes de vomitar- Ikumatsu le reprocho, dándole la espalda mientras comenzaba a preparar su plato.

-Esta vez no sucederá- Dijo agachando la cabeza apenado.

-¿Qué? ¿Estas enfermo?-Pregunto el peli plata curioso.

-No es nada, últimamente siento mucho asco al momento de comer.

-¿Te hizo daño el _salchichón_ que comiste en mi casa el otro día?-Gintoki meneo las cejas de forma turbia a pesar de soltar el comentario de forma sarcástica a lo que dejo a Katsura, sorprendido y avergonzado, en el suelo de un sobresalto. La dueña del restaurante se volvió al oír la conmoción.

-¡Por favor no piense mal, Ikumatsu-dono!- Exclamo Katsura agitando sus manos- Gintoki-kun habla de la vez que me invito a comer la comida experimental de Líder y así- Se excusó nervioso.

-Está bien-Fueron las únicas palabras que dijo ella antes de regresar a lo que estaba haciendo.

El desvergonzado jefe de la Yorozuya se rio bajo mientras volvía a comer, el terrorista lo golpeo en el hombro mientras su rostro ardía como la brasa ardiente.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio con el sorber de la comida de Gintoki de fondo y el asco de Katsura incrementando con cada bocado.

-Aquí tiene su orden, Katsura-san -Ikumatsu lo saco de su pensamiento poniendo el tazón de soba.

-Gracias por la comida- Agradeció Katsura, tomo los palillos y dio el primer bocado ante la mirada de los demás, cuando iba a dar el segundo, dudo que podría retenerlo-Lo siento- Susurro para después salir corriendo directo al baño cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-¡Zura! ¡Katsura-san!- Gintoki e Ikumatsu exclamaron, preocupados por el repentino actuar del ex rebelde.

-No…es Zura…es Kat….sura-Se podía oír balbuceos del otro lado de la puerta seguido de arcadas.

-Estas bien, a excepción de tu cerebro – Comentó fingiendo no estar preocupado.

-Tu eres el que tiene el cerebro mal- Katsura respondió a su burla saliendo del baño sujetándose del marco de la puerta.

-¿Realmente se encuentra bien, Katsura-san?-Se acercó preocupada al verlo salir.

-Estoy bien, no se preocupe Ikumatsu-dono- Sonrió ligeramente tratando de no preocupar a la mujer.

-No, no estás bien, esa sonrisa falsa hace que Ikumatsu-san se preocupe más por ti, imbécil- Escupió con un toque de enojo el yorozuya.

-No, en serio que estoy bien, no tienen por qué preocupar….-Intento explicar pero jamás término, Katsura se desplomo inconsciente mientras le temblaban las manos.

-¡Zura!- Gintoki lo atrapo antes de que golpeara el suelo.

-*Es verdad que se ha sentido mal, pero es la primera vez que se desmaya*- Se podía leer en el letrero de Elizabeth.

-¡¿Por qué no ha ido al médico?! ¡¿Acaso quiere morir?! ¡¿Y tú por qué no le dijiste nada?!- La mujer histérica se dirigió a Elizabeth quien sólo se cubrió con su letrero.

-Ikumatsu-san, tranquilícese, no es momento de buscar culpables, tenemos que llevar a Zura al hospital mientras esté inconsciente y si esperamos a que despierte nos saldrá con una idiotez- Sus palabras llamaron la atención de los otros dos- No se preocupe, Ikumatsu-san, no dejaré que su mejer cliente muera- Le dedico una sonrisa tratando de disimular su preocupación.

-Eso es lo más tsundere que he escuchado en mi vida, Gin-san- Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó por el rostro de la rubia.

-*¿Por qué no solo dice que también está preocupado por Katsura-san?*- Se podía leer en el letrero de Elizabeth.

-¡¿Por qué tendría que preocuparme por este idiota?!-Les grito- ¡Tu, cosa blanca, ve a parar un taxi para poder llevar a Zura al hospital!- Le ordeno a Elizabeth la cual salió del establecimiento.

Gintoki cargo a Zura de la manera más cuidadosa posible mientras que la mujer se acercó a las ollas y apago la lumbre, ambos salieron del establecimiento donde se encontraron a Elizabeth con su letrero en el cual se leía *ALTO*, Ikumatsu cerro por completo el lugar.

-¡¿No te puedes apurar, cosa blanca?!- Le grito el peli plata- ¡Zura no es peso pluma!

-*¡En eso estoy!*- Le respondió con una vena sobresaliente, en eso vio que un taxi se acercaba, se puso frente a él con su letrero de *ALTO*

-¡¿Qué te ocurre amigo acaso quieres que te mate?!- Le reclamo el conductor a Elizabeth, quien se apresuró a abrir las puertas del vehículo.

-¡¿Hasegawa-san?!- Pregunto el peli plata al ver al conductor mientras acomodaba a su amigo inconsciente en el asiento trasero.

-¡¿Gin-san?!- Reacciono el hombre observando a sus clientes tomar asientos- ¿Qué tiene Zurachi?-Pregunto extrañado al ver al pelinegro inconsciente entre el peli plata y la mujer.

-*Te explicaremos después*- Tenia escrito el letrero de Elizabeth quien tomo el asiento del copiloto- *Ahora llévanos al hospital más cercano, madao*

-¡¿A quién le dices "madao"?!- Se quejó el hombre de gafas oscuras mientras ponía en marcha el vehículo.

Al llegar al hospital, comenzaron a buscar un estacionamiento dado que Gintoki había convencido a Hasegawa en ayudarlo a cargar a Katsura, prometiéndole que le daría una jugosa propina.

-¡Ahí hay un espacio!-Señalo Gintoki, triunfante, a un lugar disponible.

-Gin-san ese es un lugar para discapacitados- Comento Ikumatsu al ver el característico logo.

-Zura tiene una discapacidad en el cerebro.

-¡Ese no es el punto, Gin-san!- Levanto la voz Hasegawa- Nos meteremos en problemas si estacionamos en ese lugar.

-No pasara nada, tú estaciónate y ya, tenemos que llevar a Zura a ver un doctor antes de que despierte- Dijo despreocupado el peli plata.

A regañadientes, Hasegawa estaciono el vehículo en el lugar indicado; Gintoki bajo a Katsura con ayuda de este y se adentraron a la recepción del hospital.

-¿Con que los puedo ayudar?- Pregunto amablemente la mujer que se encontraba tras el recibidor.

-Nuestro amigo necesita ver un doctor- Respondió Ikumatsu.

Después de un par de minutos, unos camilleros llevaron a Katsura hasta un consultorio mientras que los demás se dirigieron hasta la sala de espera, en ese periodo hablaron de cosas sin importancia sobre sus trabajos, mayormente, hasta que llegó el médico.

-¿Acompañantes de Katsura-san?

-Somos nosotros-Correspondió Gintoki al llamado.

-Síganme- Pidió el doctor retomando el camino de por dónde vino.

Comenzaron a seguirlo hasta llegar a su consultorio, al entrar encontraron a Katsura consiente sentado en la camilla.

-Les dije que no tenían que preocuparse.

-Callate, Zura- Le reprendió Gintoki.

-Bueno…-Hablo Ikumatsu dirigiendo su atención al doctor- ¿Qué tiene Katsura-san?

-Oh, Katsura-san está en perfecto estado.

-¿Y entonces por qué se desmayó?- Pregunto Hasegawa señalando al paciente.

-Bueno, eso….-Hizo una leve pausa- ¿Ustedes saben que es un Hombre-b?- Los tres hombres junto al amanto negaron con la cabeza.

-He escuchado de ellos antes- Comento extrañada Ikumatsu-¿Pero qué tiene que ver eso con Katsura-san?

-Katsura-san es un Hombre-b- Explico el doctor.

-¿Podría explicar que es un Hombre-b?- Pregunto Gintoki- ¿La b es de Baboso? ¿Basura? ¿Blandengue?

-Los Hombre-b son hombres que nacen con la particularidad de concebir —El medico ignoro los comentarios del samurái y prosiguió.

-¿Eso significa…?- Continúo Katsura.

-Significa que usted está gestando una vida humana, Katsura-san- Termino de explicar el doctor- Bueno, si me disculpan iré a arreglar todo para que puedan irse- Dicho esto salió de la habitación ante las miradas atónitas de Hasegawa y la mujer, mientras que Katsura y Gintoki tenían una mirada aterrorizada.

-Ammm…Bueno, esto si no me esperaba, Zurachi- Comento nervioso el hombre de gafas oscuras rompiendo el silencio del lugar.

-Esto, felicidades, creo…-Hablo la mujer llamando la atención de Katsura- No quiero ser entrometida en su vida privada, Katsura-san, pero….-Hizo una pequeña pausa, indecisa sobre cuales palabras usar- ¿Quién es el padre del bebe que está esperando?

-Ah…bueno….eso….- Comenzó a balbucear Katsura y dirigió su mirada a su amigo peli plata que se encontraba junto a él.

-*No lo presionaremos, Katsura-san*- Elizabeth noto el nerviosismo de su amo y lo salvó utilizando su letrero.

-Si, tiene razón está cosa -Hablo Gintoki con una sonrisa forzada.

Con un ambiente incómodo dejaron el hospital; al dirigirse al taxi, encontraron una multa en el retrovisor.

-Yo le dije que era mala idea, Gin-san- El hombre de las gafas oscuras comenzó a alejarse.

-¿A dónde vas, Hasegawa-san?-Pregunto Gintoki desinteresado.

-Voy a ir a suicidarme.

-*Iré a buscar otro taxi*- Elizabeth también comenzó a alejarse.

-Iré contigo- Ikumatsu comenzó a seguir a Elizabeth- Gin-san, cuide a Katsura-san.

-Si si-Gintoki levantó una mano en forma de despedida.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, cruzando miradas de vez en cuando hasta que Katsura se armó de valor para hablar.

-Es tuyo.

-¿Qué es mío?- Pregunto Gintoki hurgándose la nariz.

-El bebé, es tuyo- Se atrevió a decir el recién descubierto hombre en cinta.

-Sigo sin saber a qué te refieres- Saco su dedo de la nariz y lanzó el moco al aire.

-¡Que el bebé que espero es tuyo, maldito idiota!-Katsura exasperado tomo el cuello de la camisa de Gintoki.

-¡No me quieras echar responsabilidades! –Se zafo del agarre de Katsura- ¡Es imposible que sea mío!

-¡Eres el único con el que me he acostado!

-¡¿Y como sé que es verdad, travesti de cuarta?!

-¡No me vuelvas a insultar de esa manera!

-¡No vuelvas a decir que ese bebé es mío!

-¡No huyas de tu responsabilidad!

-¡Hazte cargo tú solo, ese bebé no es mío! -Gintoki comenzó a alejarse de Katsura.

-¡Gintoki, regresa, no hemos terminado de hablar!- Katsura le gritó pero al verlo irse sin siquiera voltear, sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse llorosos.

-¿Ocurrió algo, Katsura-san?- Pregunto Ikumatsu al regresar junto a Elizabeth.

-No, no paso nada- Mintió mientras limpiaba las pequeñas lágrimas que se asomaban de sus ojos.

-*Estaba llorando*- Elizabeth se acercó a su dueño.

-¿Dónde está Gin-san?- La mujer se dio cuentade la ausencia del peli plata.

-Dijo que tenía otra cosa que hacer-Mintió.

-Mmmm…esta bien –Ikumatsu dudo un poco de las palabras de Katsura.

Fueron hasta la parada de taxis donde uno ya los estaba esperando, lo abordaron hasta el restaurante de ramen; estuvieron ahí hablando sobre el embarazo hasta que apareció un hombre vestido con prendas femeninas irrumpió en el restaurante.

-Buenas tardes- Saludo al entrar – Ah, Zurako, qué sorpresa- Se acercó al asiento que estaba al lado de Katsura y le dio una palmada en la espalda en forma de saludo.

-Saigo-dono, la sorpresa es mía- Sonrió gentilmente.

-Buenas tardes, ¿Cuál es su orden?- Pregunta Ikumatsu a su nuevo comensal.

-Mmmm…estoy indecisa- Mira atentamente al menú- ¿Qué me recomiendas Zurako?

-El soba de Ikumatsu-dono es delicioso- Se cruzó de brazos.

-Jajaja deme un tazón de soba, ¿podría ser?- Se rio feliz y le dio mas palmadas a Katsura.

-En un momento sale- Ikumatsu presto toda su atención a las ollas.

-¿Y que me cuentas, Zurako? ¿Algo importante que decir?- Salgo se cruzó de brazos.

-No, no hay nada importante en mi vida- Mintió evitando la mirada del hombre.

-Ya veo- Guardo un poco de silencio- Últimamente ha habido muchos hombres-b llegando a pedir trabajo al bar.

-¿Eh?- Katsura volteó incrédulo.

-Al parecer la mayoría de ellos están "en la dulce espera" y fueron dejados por el padre de sus bebes- Movió su cabeza en forma negativa- Esos poco "hombres", se les hace tan fácil meterse con un bello hombre- Dirigió su mirada a Katsura- Cuídate mucho, Zurako, no quisiera que te pasara lo mismo.

-Saigo-dono…yo- Desvió su mirada.

-Oh…me equivoque- Dijo volteando su mirada al frente- Creí que eras un hombre-b, tienes todas las características, discúlpame.

-No es eso…-Guardo silencio- No debería disculparse, es verdad lo que dice, soy un hombre-b, soy yo quien debería disculparme.

-¿Pero por qué, Zurako?- Le dirigió una mirada preocupación- Tu no has hecho nada malo, no es malo ser un hombre-b, es más, deberías estar orgulloso de poder traer una vida al mundo.

-Yo…siento que le he fallado, Saigo-dono.

-Aquí tiene su orden- Ikumatsu puso el tazón de soba frente al dueño del bar travesti- Katsura-san, no debería presionarse de esa manera.

-Gracias-Agradeció a la dueña del restaurante- Zurako, no deberías tener pena, sabes que puedes confiar en mí para lo que sea- Le dedico una sonrisa grande.

-Saigo-dono…-Tomo una bocanada de aire para quitarse los nervios-Estoy esperando un hijo.

-Eso es…Woow- Una sonrisa orgullosa se puso en su rostro- Eso es fabuloso, Zurako, tienes todo mi apoyo- Dio un bocado de su soba- ¿Y el padre? ¿Ya se lo dijiste?- Pregunto con una sonrisa todavía en el rostro.

-Yo…se muy bien que él no va a querer estar conmigo- Dijo Katsura agachando la cara.

-¡¿Pero que?! -Azoto sus manos grandes en la barra- ¡Dime quién es y yo misma haré que te corresponda!

-No…yo no puedo- De un salto se levantó de la silla- Nos vemos, Ikumatsu-dono, Saigo-dono- Salió seguido por Elizabeth.

-¡Zurako, espera!- El hombre lo miro irse- Estos jóvenes de hoy.

-No debe preocuparse, así es Katsura-san- Dijo con un tono sereno la mujer.

-Aunque trate de no hacerlo es imposible- Su atención volvió a su plato- ¿Y tú? ¿Sabes algo sobre el padre de la criatura?

-No se nada- Ikumatsu negó con la cabeza- No quise presionar a Katsura-san sobre eso, pero, siento que Gin-san sabe algo.

-¿Paako?- Pregunto extrañado- Claro, ellos son amigos, tendré que preguntarle.

Saigo al terminar su soba se fue rumbo al snack de Otose, quería preguntarle a Gintoki sobre el asunto de Katsura.

-Pero mira que trajo la basura- Otose saludo a Saigo apenas vio su sombra asomarse por la entrada.

-Cállate vieja, mejor háblale al vago que vive arriba.

-¿Gintoki hizo algo?- Pregunto la mujer tomando un cigarrillo.

-No, pero sabe algo que yo necesito saber- Negó el travesti cruzando sus brazos.

-¿Y se puede saber qué es eso? –Volvió a preguntar atenta a las palabras del recién llegado.

-Te diré, pero no digas nada- Se acercó para hablarle al oído- Zurako está esperando un hijo y sospecho que Paako sabe algo.

-¿Zurako? Ah, hablas de Katsura- Otose trato de no parecer sorprendida- Que bueno que no dijiste que creías que Gintoki es el padre, pobre niño en ese caso.

-Zurako no es estúpido como para meterse con ese vago bueno para nada- Dijo creyente de sus palabras- Ya llámalo.

Otose le pidió a Tama que trajera a Gintoki y si él no accedía a las buenas, lo hiciera a las malas. Un minuto después Tama regreso cargando el cuerpo medio inconsciente del peli plata.

-¡Hey, tu, imbécil! -Otose lo pateó un poco.

-¡¿Qué demonios quieren, malditos monstruos?!- Enfurecido se levantó Gintoki.

-¡¿Cómo dijiste?!- Saigo mostró sus puños.

-Perdón- Puso sus manos frente a el- ¡¿Qué demonios quieren viejas brujas?!

-¿Tú sabes quien es el padre del bebé de Zurako?- Pregunto Saigo recuperando la compostura.

-¡¿Hah?!¡¿Por qué tendría que saberlo?!- Se cruzó de brazos claramente sorprendido.

-Katsura es tu amigo, ¿no? – Otose dio una calada a su cigarro.

-¡Zura no es amigo de nadie!

-¡¿Sabes algo o no?!-Saigo se puso enfrente de Gintoki intimidante, decidida a obtener una respuesta.

-¡No sé, y no me interesa las preferencias de ese imbécil! – Fue lo último que dijo para después irse furioso dejando perplejos a sus interrogadores.

Pasaron un par de semanas en las que Gintoki evadió las preguntas de todos los que quisieran saber de la situación de Zura, hasta que recibió un mensaje de un viejo amigo, era para verse en una cafetería para poder hablar, y aunque no decía sobre que quería hablar fue, una comida gratis no quedaba mal.

-¡Ahahaha! ¡Kintoki, hace mucho que no nos veíamos!- Saludo el castaño al llegar al restaurante acordado, venía acompañado de otra persona.

-¡Te he dicho que mi nombre es Gintoki no Kintoki! - Saludo con su mano.

-¡Ahahaha! – Tomo asiento junto con su acompañante.

-No me dijiste que el vendría- Señaló al otro invitado en cuestión.

-Hmm…tampoco estoy contento de verte.

-¡Si si si! – Sacudió sus manos restándole interés a las palabras de Takasugi- ¿De qué querías hablar, Tatsuma?

-Quiero que me digas la verdad- La expresión del comerciante cambio de un momento a otro a una seriedad muy pocas veces vista en él- ¿Eres el padre del bebé de Zura?

-¡¿Qué?! – Sus manos azotaron la mesa- ¡No puedo creer que me estés diciendo eso!

-Solo quiero saber, Kintoki- Guardo toda la compostura – Zura…él no podrá con toda la responsabilidad que conlleva un bebé.

-¡¿Y por eso me estás inculpando de embarazar a Zura?!

-Contéstame, ¿eres el padre o no?

-¡Claro que no!

-Hmhhmm- Takasugi comenzó a reírse bajo llamando la atención- Haré que te creo, pero no puedo dejar que Zura viva todo un infierno solo.

-¡¿Hah?! ¿Ahora te preocupas por él, Takasugi?

-Lo hago, aunque no lo parezca.

-Kintoki…seré sincero contigo, no me interesa que seas o no el padre, pero, no podemos dejar a Zura solo, somos sus amigos.

-¿Y eso qué?- Se encogió de hombros.

-Cuida a Zura- Una mesera llegó y tomo la orden- Kintoki, en el ambiente que está Zura no es bueno en su condición.

-¿Qué quiere que haga exactamente? -Pregunto Gintoki cruzándose de brazos- ¿Quieres que sea su enfermera?

-Bueno…-Sakamoto volteó a mirar a Takasugi- Quiero que Zura viva contigo y que lo acompañes a las citas con su doctor.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto incrédulo.

-Él no podrá solo.

-Estás queriendo que me haga responsable como si fuera el padre.

-¡No, quiero que seas un buen amigo!

-Soy un buen amigo.

-Claro, te lo coges, lo embarazas y no te haces responsable- Takasugi hizo el comentario en voz baja.

-¿Dijiste algo, Bakasugi?- Gintoki lo encaró.

-No dijo nada- Sakamoto se interpuso antes de que comenzara una pelea- Por favor, Kintoki, hazlo por Zura.

-Lo dices tan fácil- La mesera llegó con sus órdenes y se fue – Zura es suficientemente grande como para hacerse cargo solo, no necesita de nosotros.

-Si, pero necesita alguien que lo ayude, tú sabes, las mujeres embarazadas necesitan mucho apoyo.

-Zura no es una mujer, aunque lo parezca.

-Sí, lo sé, aún así necesita apoyo y nosotros dos no se lo podemos dar, pero tú si.

-No me convences.

-Te daremos dinero para que paguen sus consultas – Dijo Takasugi harto de esta plática.

-Ok- Fue lo único que dijo Gintoki pensando en el dinero.

-¡Oye, ¿Qué?! ¡No!- Sakamoto se dio cuenta de que su dinero estaría más comprometido en esto.

-Pero- Takasugi llamo la atención al levantarse de su lugar- Si al momento de que nazca el bebé, se parece a ti, tendrás que hacerte responsable- Sin más salió del restaurante.

-Maldito- El peli plata chasqueo la lengua.

-Si es tu hijo, es mejor que me lo digas, Kintoki- El castaño lo miro serio.

-Eso no te importa, Tatsuma- Se levantó y suspiro – Apoyaré a Zura en todo lo que pueda.

-También lo llevarás a vivir contigo —agrego Sakamoto al verlo con intenciones de marcharse.

-Si él lo quiere, si- Se despidió y se fue del restaurante.

-Genial- Sakamoto sonrió, pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando la camarera llego con la cuenta, notando que realmente lo habían dejado solo. Ese par de aprovechados.

Unos días después de la plática con ellos, Katsura y sus hombres aparecieron en la puerta de la Yorozuya con maletas.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- Pregunto Gintoki extrañado.

-Takasugi-dono y Sakamoto-dono nos dijeron que trajéramos a Katsura-san con usted, Gintoki-dono- Dijo uno de los hombres.

-Yo no sabía esto- Katsura se excusó.

-No importa, sabía que esos idiotas harían algo como esto- Los dejó pasar- Pero dormirás en el sofá, no tengo espacio.

-Dormirá en tu habitación – La voz de Otose irrumpió en la Yorozuya.

-*Exacto*- Entró Elizabeth.

-No tengo nada en contra con dormir en el sofá- Dijo Katsura cruzando sus brazos, encaprichado.

-En su condición no es buena idea, Katsura- Otose le ordenó a los hombres meter las maletas en la habitación principal.

-*Cuídelo, Gontoki-dono*- Elizabeth comenzó a salir junto a Otose y los hombres- *Yo me haré cargo de todo lo demás, usted cuide a nuestro líder durante el embarazo*

-Serán largos estos ocho meses, ¿verdad?- Pregunto Gintoki al verlos salir de su hogar.

-Gracias, Gintoki- Katsura le dedicó una dulce sonrisa.

-Si si, lo que sea- Volvió a su escritorio- Sigo diciendo que ese niño no es mío.

-Eres imposible – Dijo Katsura suspirando cansado- Realmente serán unos ocho meses largos.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Yey \:'v/ este es el primer fic como tal para el Fandom de Gintama, y es GinZura :'3

Es mi OTP y la verdad me ha costado mucho escribirlo y así :'3

Espero les guste tanto como a mí me gusta escribirlo.


End file.
